


生日快乐

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape in Sleep, lucas is unconscious
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 给巨人宝宝的生日礼物就是在他睡觉的时候大家一起把他睡了
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	生日快乐

黄旭熙正在睡觉，他今天已经睡了超过十二个小时，但仍然没有醒来的迹象。巨人宝宝总是这样的，睡得很多吃得也很多才能健康长大。

黄旭熙在睡梦中感觉有什么湿润的东西一下一下点在他的脸上，他皱着眉头转过身去，试图用被子把头盖起来，嘟囔着叫他的小狗：“贝拉不要闹了……”

但他没有听到小狗平常的呼吸声，倒是从头上传来轻笑，有人把他抓着被子的手拿开，脸上被舔舐亲吻的感觉更加明显。“锟你看他真的不会醒。”“知道了知道了。你是小狗吗把到处舔，他昨天卸妆了吗？”“我特地看着他做完再睡觉的。”

好像是……Ten和钱锟的声音。黄旭熙迷迷糊糊的，梦里怎么还有队友，都24小时不分开了不能有一点自由的空间吗？

他突然觉得肚子凉凉的，下意识地要缩起来，很快又被盖上一个温暖的物体。是路易和里昂吗？猫有时候会来他的床上取暖。他伸手去摸却摸到卫衣的质感，一侧乳头突然被舔了一下，他瑟缩着要把人推开。手被另一边的人压住。两边的乳头被同时含住，不同的节奏不同的动作让他呜咽出声。

“哇你们两个是真的很坏。”“干嘛你看德俊都还在准备脱裤子。”

“张嘴。”黄旭熙稍微抬起下巴鼻子就碰到到那个东西，那个人把手稍微放低点，头部渗出的液体蹭到他的嘴唇上。

“你看旭熙又不好好涂润唇膏，嘴唇都起皮了。”跟刚才叫他张嘴的是同一个人，黄旭熙想睁开眼睛，但眼皮太过于沉重让他只能被动地被掐着下巴张开嘴，肖俊湿润的嘴唇盖上他的，主唱常用的唇膏是草莓味的，甜蜜的气息被送进嘴里。他下意识地吮着柔软的舌头，与他接吻的人手轻柔地按在颈动脉上。

但下身突如其来的刺激让他差点咬到肖俊，他抓紧了身旁不知道是谁的手腕，五指却又被掰开，与他十指相扣。温热的口腔让他不自觉地挺动着腰，本来已经放过胸口的两人却又突然起了坏心用牙齿咬，大概是留下了牙印。

他试图转身，却只是在转头的时候嘴里被塞进了阴茎。黄旭熙被一下捅到喉咙深处的柱体呛到，有人顺着他的背让他把牙齿收起来，他乖乖地吞吐着性器，手环着另一个人的脖子像是抓住海中漂浮的木板。

“呃……旭熙做这个，真的很有天赋啊……”他感觉到有人按着他的脑袋，也没有用力，只是像抚摸一只宠物。而服侍着黄旭熙的人这时候已经开始扩张，后穴陌生的感觉让黄旭熙皱起了眉头，但对前列腺的刺激让他很快就射了出来。

“全射思成脸上了哈哈哈哈。”“最近太忙了都没自慰吧，不然怎么这么多。”“所以我们才要来帮他不是吗？”“那你让lucas给你那个……blow job怎么说？是帮他啊？”“干嘛我又不是白白给他口的？”

声音又变得悉悉索索，好像一下子变得很远，黄旭熙昏昏沉沉中觉得自己应该是变成一个大字躺在床上，尽管刚射了一次，阴茎仍然是直直地翘着。就当他以为这一切只是春梦即将结束的时候阴茎却被纳入了一个潮湿紧致的穴道。

“太、太深了，黄旭熙这也太大了吧？”“谁叫你自己要做这个。小心点别一下坐到底，等下思成还要进去呢。”

他感觉到有重量压在他的小腹上，身上的人小心地活动了一下，黄旭熙的阴茎在甬道中滑动，随即他的屁股被抬起来一些，另一个阴茎插入了他的后穴。

好痛，腿被开得好大，掐着大腿的手好痛。黄旭熙被疼痛激出些生理性的泪水，很快就被吻去，有人一下一下地摸着他的头，指挥着一个在他身上一个在他身下的人怎么活动。两个人很快找到了合适的节奏，好听的呻吟和低沉的喘息接连传进黄旭熙耳中，他的乳头他的嘴唇也在被人玩弄，有的用手有的用嘴，全身上下的刺激让他很快又射了出来。坐在他身上的人明显对此并不满意，又上下了好几回，收缩着后穴仿佛要榨干他的最后一滴精液。

意识本来就不清醒的黄旭熙最后也不知道做了几轮，他只是隐隐觉得坐在自己身上的人和插自己屁股的人换着好几次，负责接吻的人也是，不同的香水味在他身边转来转去。

等他醒来的时候房间里干干净净，他的身上也干干净净。倒也没有非常腰酸背痛的感觉，他想着或许是睡得太久做的梦太奇怪了，打着哈欠走出房间看到队友们围着桌子坐好，桌上的蛋糕插着23的蜡烛，蜡烛的火焰是房间里唯一的光源，看起来飘荡无影，仿佛又是一场梦。

“Happy birthday, Lucas!”


End file.
